The present invention relates to an aquarium filter.
The filter can be used particularly as an internal filter with biological and mechanical action.
Various types of aquarium filters with biological action, i.e. filters which have a filtration mass suitable for containing a large amount of bacteria for rapidly decomposing the contaminants which form in the water, are currently commercially available.
Said filtration masses are generally constituted by highly porous material suitable for acting as an ideal support for the rapid and abundant settling of bacteria.
Biological filtration requires a low water transit speed in order to allow a better settling of the bacterial flora and a more effective action thereof.
It has furthermore been shown that the bacterial flora, which constitutes the biological filtration medium, is maximally effective and powerful if the water to be purified is placed in contact with a large amount of oxygen.
The presence of a filter with mechanical action is also necessary inside an aquarium; however, the best action of said filter occurs with a high transit speed through the filtration medium.